What is Changed
by cane-jian
Summary: Everything came crashing down on their heads, when Akainu sent a fleet of ships after the straw hats. Only half the crew survived. Now Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp are going for a second run at their journey thanks to a marine turned revolutionary, but there are massive side effects, not all of them good for our hero's. Can they survive?
1. How it all started

"Talking"

"_Attacks"_

'_Thinking'_

"YELLING/SCREAMING"

"**author notes"**

**STRESSED WORDS**

….

"Franky! Robin! Brook!" screamed Luffy, in a combination of misery and pure rage. The admiral Kizaru, simply stood there, his face a slight frown.

"Hhhhhuuuu, I think I told you to suuurreeennder straw hat."(**A,N:honestly, I cannot write this guy when he's talking**) the admiral said with that stuck-out-lip look.

Pointing his finger at Luffy, a four pointed star formed, signifying one of his laser attacks. "Now just give up okaaaaay?"

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOOOUUUU!" he threw back his arm, it stretching fifty feet behind him. He suddenly began steaming, and his arm turned black, before it burst into flame. _"Second Gear-Armament . . . Gum Gum: FIRE FIST!"_

His arm launched forward, only for Kizaru to seemingly turn into hundreds of spheres of light, move out the way, and reassemble behind Luffy. "I guess not eeehhhhh." He prepared to fire and . . .

. . . The sound of something getting sliced echoed through the air, and the light from Kizaru's finger faded, before he fell to the ground, the back of his head and a portion of his neck gone. "A true warrior never lets down his guard and is always aware of his surroundings," Zoro was behind him, wado dripping blood.

"Zoro! Y-y-you're alive!" Luffy shot forward and pulled the swordsman into a hug for a minute, crying.

"Yeah, me and chief pervert over there," he replied, a miserable look on his face.

"S-s-shut-up moss head!" Sanji screamed at the green haired swordsman between sobs. "If I had just been stronger, I could of saved him!" he was standing over Robin and Nami's bodies.

Luffy looked down at his hands. _'Today, I killed, for the first time! Well, at least first time on purpose. But, they wouldn't stay down! They just kept coming on and on and on! But . . . I don't like this feeling! Killing and innocent man, even a soldier out to kill me . . . _

"Come on, we need to get out of here. Who do we know is dead, and who might be alive?" questioned Zoro. "So far I have seen Chopper, Franky, Brook, Robin, and Nami. That leaves us and Usopp." Said Zoro, who was putting on a brave face, despite looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"Then let's go find him!" Luffy practically roared, desperate to find anyone who might be alive. He shot of like a rocket, feet blurring together as he searched over the battle field.

Luffy could only tell himself it wasn't his fault they were dead. Come on! How could anyone fight a triple buster call, lead by two admirals? That came out to thirty vice admirals, several hundred captains, and at least thirty thousand normal marines! That was over a third of the marine's side of Marineford war! Who could win against that?

… Whitebeard, that's who could win! Why? He had an armada! But Luffy had insisted on quality over quantity, so hear they were. Whitebeard? He had **BOTH**. That's why! He reached the edge of a cliff, and looked out at the wreckage of the ships. He had tricked them into firing on each other by jumping from one to another until all but six sunk. Then they had fired onto the island, killing their own troops! Absolute justice his backside! Why kill hundreds, no thousands of his own men just to get 9 pirates! To satisfy a vow to let "neither get away" by Akainu, that's what!

He jumped down to the beach bellow. Looking out at the one retreating ship, the one his gear third attacks didn't destroy; he narrowed his eyes and whispered, "I'll make the world government pay. I'll tear it down and let my dad build something else! I'll rip that son of . . .

"Uffy . . . et . . . off . . . hi . . . knose!" Luffy looked down, jumped up, shot his hands three feet into the sand, ripped the still alive (though just barly) Usopp out of where he was buried when an explosion took place a little to close and put him in a hug that nearly finished him off, and did knock him out.

(Later that night)

"Hey, he's waking up!" Zoro's voice rang clearly through the cool night air. Usopp groaned and gripped his head. "Ow! What happened? Did an elephant step on my head or something?"

He looked around and found that he was lying in a sleeping bag around a fire. It looked like wood from the battle ships they were burning. They were in some sort of cave. Then, something was trying to crush him! He panicked for a moment, before he realized it was Luffy. "Thank goodness you're awake! I was scared I'd lost you to!" he sobbed.

"Whoa! Luffy! What are you talking about?" he asked.

"He means that you, me and hypnotist eyebrow over there are the only ones left." Answered Zoro.

"WHAT! You mean . . . everyone? Were all that's left? Franky, Nami, Robin, Chopper, brook? All . . . God no! They can't be . . ."

". . . They're dead." Finished Sanji, who was sitting in the corner of the cave looking like he was traumatized. Which considering what had happened to them that day, he probably was.

After Usopp recovered from his shock, he looked to Luffy and asked. "So captain, what now?"

Luffy looked at his surviving friends, and frowned. "I didn't want to say this until you were all awake, but were putting the hunt for One Piece on hold."

Their eyes shot wide hearing this, and they stared at Luffy in shock. "WHAT!?"

We are going to . . . make the world government pay for this!" he continued. "The world government makes itself look like the good guys, but do you think that's what they are to the people of Ohara? No! those people were slaughtered, because less the one twentieth of the population of that island wanted to know more about history, and the government has some big bad dirty secret back then, so what happens? They say, you're trying to revive a super weapon and destroy the world. Kill EVERYONE! Only Robin got away! And then there's the whole, one of your parents was evil, execute the one year old for being related to him!, thing! They say anyone who isn't with the world government is evil!"

"What I'm saying is . . . I'm going to Baltigo! I'm going to join my father and I'm not going to hunt for one piece until he's one that war of his!"He looked at his surviving crew and said. "If you want to go our separate ways, I understand, but . . .

"Shut up and let's go." Said Usopp.

"When I lost to Mihawk, I decided I'd follow you to hell if necessary, I'm going." Zoro smirked

"Yah, and chances are the revolutionary's are all eating slop, so I'll go whip there cooks into shape." Sanji said with a look of new propose (I've got 10 bucks that says he's thinking of Sabo's partner from Dressrosa).

Luffy stairs for a minute, before he falls to his knees and begins to cry. "Thank you."

They remain in those positions for a few minutes, before Sanji sighs and says. "We better get some sleep. We need to find a way to refloat the sunny, luckily that hull in the hull's only about two feet round, and then get the water out. So let's sleep."

(The next day)

They were currently working on repairing the hole in Sunny's side, and cursing not seeing Kizaru's attack until it was too late. They had managed to pull their ship on shore and drained the water out, although there was still a foot or so of water still in the bottom.

"Hey, Usopp, you sure that we should be using this glue instead of nails?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, the hull is made out of Adams wood, so nails would break before the cannon balls got through, so unless we have time to take out the whole board and replace it, than we use the glue Franky made for such emergencies to patch it," answered the long-nosed sniper.

"Ok, got it," Sanji called from where he was getting the emergency repairs wood supply.

"Uh, guys, we have a problem." Luffy roared from about a hundred feet down the beach.

"What could top yesterday!" Zoro asked.

"Akainu."

"Akainu?"

"Akainu."

". . . Damn."

"Yah, let's get out of here, fast." Usopp said shivering in fear.

"We can't, we haven't totally sealed the hole!" Sanji yelled.

"Ok, I'll distract him! You guys just get away!" Luffy yelled as he ran towards the incoming marine ship.

(at the ship)

Now, the "Righteous Pyre" wasn't much different from most navy ships in design. It had the same number of sails, same body, and the same symbol on the flag. But, it also had some notable differences. First of all, behind the navy symbol on the flag (as in part of the flag, not actually behind the flag) was a torch, with blood red flames. The paint on the hull of the ship was also a volcanic red in place of the usual green, blue. And finally, it had a large dog, the same kind that was used to hunt escaped criminals, was used for the figure head.

In sort, it stuck out like a ruby in a bucket of emeralds when sailing in a fleet.

This was the personal ship of a fleet admiral. Designed and captained by Akainu. And it was on this small, unnamed, island that until yesterday had only goats and wild dogs as inhabitants.

"Stay back. This is between me and Straw Hat!" the Admiral roared to his crew of several hundred, before turning to the island. _'Straw Hat, at last you will be punished for your sins!"_

"_What sins have so many of them committed? Raising a flag! What of the innocent people of that city! You, son of a . . ."_ a voice echoed in his head. "I can't think of that boy!" He murmured. "Besides, he was killed by . . . that traitor before his ideals changed. His frown deepened, before he saw Luffy standing on the edge of the island, looking at him, a look of loathing clear on his face.

"Don't try to attack him, he's mine." The admiral snarled, before jumping to shore.

The two looked at each other for a second, before the admiral spoke. "So, you survived the ambush, huh?"

"Yah!" the pirate spoke with a grin that quickly vanished. "But you killed my brother, so I have to kick your ass! _Gum Gum: jet pistol!"_

The rubberman's fist, black coated with Haki, collided with the admiral's jaw, driving him back a few steps.

**(A.N. I don't know the name of most of the Akainu's attacks. So I'm not going to include the names. At least until I learn.)**

Reeling back his fist, and coating it in magma till it was five feet wide, he shot forward with a punch. Luffy jumped straight up, bending back so that the fist went directly under his back. Completing a clockwise rotation, he sent a Haki coated fist straight down into the back of the admiral's head, causing him to stumble forward.

The admiral turned and began to fire globes of magma at Luffy, who continuously jumped out of the way, before shooting his forward and slamming both fists into the man's chest, sending him skidding back. He recovers quickly, and charged forward, both sent forward a powerful punch, one black with a red undertone, the other glowing with the magma it was formed of, resulting in a shockwave as the two attacks collided.

**(A.N. you know that scene in the war when Akainu turns his whole body into magma? I don't know whether to describe that look as heavenly or hellish, it's a bit of both)**

The two men stared into each other's eyes for a second, as if in a staring contest ad neither could look away. Suddenly the both shot back, before sending a barrage of blurring punches and meteor inspired magma balls at each other respectfully.

Luffy shot to the side at blurring speed while the admiral shot straight up, before shooting forward and threw brutal punches at each other. The admiral threw the first one, aiming for the pirates face, but a Haki coated arm blocked it. Luffy returned with a hook shot that the admiral's face, which he caught, before pulling Luffy forward and into a punch in the chest.

Luffy exhaled suddenly, winded, ripped his hand free and jumped back, threw another punch at the magma man. Akainu caught the punch only to take a kick in the stomach, sending his staggering back. _'Our Haki keeps cancelling out each others defenses! I may be stronger but he's faster, and his long range attacks can actually get through my defenses! I need to actually land some of my hits!' _the admiral thought as he charged forward, shooting a magma wave after magma wave at him. Luffy tried to dodge the attacks, but was soon nailed in the arm, causing him to scream in pain.

The straw hat captain charged forward, ignoring the wound, intent on landing a blow on the admiral, when a massive explosion filed the air. The two fighters froze and looked at the ship which looked like someone had jabbed a spear through the side of it and out the other side. While Luffy looked curious, the admiral looked at the figure that had appeared on the beach.

**(A.N honestly, to many author knots hear, anyway one of my OC's is incoming, and this is going to be his only appearance with this look, trust me, his next appearance and you won't recognize him)**

The man had long straight greasy black hair that fell past his shoulders and a monocle over his left eye. Those were his good qualities. He had two peg legs that extended from about six inches under his knees, both of which looked like they were heavily reliant on springs, and there was no sign that he had ever had a right arm. The entire left side of his face looked like a wax figure that had been melted then stepped on, with a flap of skin were his right eye once was.

In his left hand, he held an odd weapon, it appeared to be a singular diamond shaped piece of metal and sea prism stone. It was seven feet long a foot and a half wide. Finally the handle was placed in cutch a position that by holding it normally the point was directly in front of his hand. And on his back was what appeared to be a knight's lance with a five foot blade and a three foot handle.

"Tobias "Strongborn"." The admiral snarled.

"It's pronounced with an "I" not an "E" in the middle, idiot! At least remember my name!" the man snarled.

"What are you doing here? Certainly you have no reason to be here!"

"I only want to be remembered after I die, and no matter what I do I can't get that kind of recognition!" he began to walk forward. "So there are two reasons I'm here. One, I used to be a member of the red haired pirates, and the cap liked the boy! Two . . . when was the last time a fleet admiral was killed in a one on one? Get out of here straw boy! The red mongrel is mine, and your crew, or what's left of it needs you!"

With that Luffy turned and ran to his ship. The admiral tried to stop him but Strongborn just intercepted him with a Haki coated lance. "Sorry, but I want to take you down myself," the pirate snarled.

(With Luffy)

'_Who was that guy? He said he was once a red hair, but I don't remember him from Shanks and his crew.'_ Luffy thought as he ran away. _'I hope he'll be ok though, the magman isn't week, except that time with whitebeard._

Luffy got back to the ship quickly called for them to run.

"Oi, Luffy, did you beat him?" called Zoro.

"No, someone else is fighting him." answered luffy.

"Somebody else?"

"Yah, some guy called "Strongborn" is here."

"Strongborn? Tobias Strongborn." Zoro answered wide eyed.

"Yah" answered Luffy. "You know him?"

"Yes, I'll tell you once we get out of here" Zoro said, as an explosion of pressure came at them from where the two fighters were.

"Well come on then!" you could hear Usopp scream from bellow deck.

"Prepare for a "_Coup de Burst!"_ shouted Sanji over a microphone. BooooooM! The ship took to the sky . . . and the only reason it didn't leave Zoro was that Luffy caught him!

"S***y cook! That wasn't enough warning!" Zoro shouted with shark teeth

"Yes it was moss head! You were just too slow and unprepared . . ."

The ship landed, and Sanji face planted so hard his face got stuck in the lawn. "Who's unprepared now, huh C*** cook?"

"Where'd Luffy go?" Usopp asked.

"Up here!" Luffy's voice sounded out over the ship, from the crown nest. "I'm watching that strong born guy! He's still fighting."

"Who the hell is Strongborn?" asked Sanji.

"He's the second toughest cripple alive, and that's if you count red-hair! He came to fight Mihawk this one time; they decided it was a draw after the third day, when Strongborn landed the first blow. I watched it two years ago. Guy wasn't even winded!" Zoro recited as if it was a trance. "Guys a walking nightmare that fought head on with a vice admiral at 13, that is, until another vice admiral showed up and attached him from behind. Threw a vial of acid at him for good measure from what I heard."

"So the guys that tough huh?" Sanji asked, looking at the crow's nest. "Well, this I have to see!"

(Much later that day)

They were still watching through the telescopes with aw. "He's still fighting with his all." Sanji muttered.

Sometime during the fight he had lost his original weapon and was now using the one he had originally had strapped to his back.

Strong born jumped straight up, above the admiral, lance pointed down at his chest, then flipped around and kicked air ware the red dog of the marines had originally dogged to.

The admiral came from behind with a punch at his exposed back, which he back flipped over, then turning midair, jabbing straight down, the admiral shifted left and punched when the lance buried itself in the ground, but Tobias, balancing by his hands on the handle, matched said pinch with a kick, his metal peg turning a greenish black that seemed to glow with willpower, and the resulting shockwave that created a crater under were they had been standing.

"Why doesn't he catch the lance?" asked Zoro.

"Look at it again, its green, sea prism stone! Solid sea prism stone!" Usopp muttered. "Prolonged contact with a hundred percent pure sea prism stone can prove fatal to a cursed fruit user! Why doesn't he look weaker?"

"Simple. Zoro answered. "He doesn't have one. In fact, he mentioned that he sees them as a weakness. He was actually once offered a cursed fruit that would heal his injuries and allow him to eventually grow back his limbs. He turned it down, said it was a weakness."

"That's crazy!" Usopp screamed. "Why would that be a weakness?"

Now, Luffy spoke. "Marco the phoenix, he took on two admirals, but was almost helpless once he had a pair of cuffs on."

Back at the battle the dust had cleared, and both were starring at each other. Suddenly Akainu launched a wave of magma. But unlike all the other times, Strongborn went into a stance similar to Whitebeards before he did a basic attack, and then swung. With a blast a gap was blasted in the wave, revealing a startled fleet admiral.

He launched himself forward, sailing through the air, and thruster at the admiral, who shifted two the right, only to be met with a metal beam in the side of the head, sending him flying ahead of Tobias. The pirate captain swung down onto the admiral, slamming into his chest and creating a crater from the force of the blow. He raised his weapon for another swing, but the Fleet admiral sank into the ground with his magma tunneling.

"Where did he go?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"Underground idiot!" shouted the other three.

Strongborn just stood there, facing away from them and put his arm into a position to thrust forward.

Three minutes passed before the fleet admiral returned, but he appeared with a bang. The straw hats could make out what he was saying.

"_EARTHS BURNING JUSTICE: VOLCANIC PYRE OF ABSOLUTE JUSTICE!"_

The island for hundreds of feet in all directions of where the admiral surfaced seamed to explode in a volcanic eruption. Thousands, maybe millions of gallons of magma shot into the sky, formed into a spiral before all directing themselves towards the captain.

But then Tobias seemed to become surrounded in a sphere of spiraling heat. His shadow split into three separate figures, wrinkled old woman with glowing eyes.

"What's that?" gasped Usopp.

"That's him forcing reality to bend with sheer force of will, same as my Asura technique. Of course, this is notably stronger. He overpowered the world's strongest slash with that." Zoro replied. "It's his . . .

Zoro didn't get to finish, as the captain of the "Strongborn pirates" screamed.

"_TRIPLE PRONGED LANCE, PIERCING THE FABRIC OF REALITY: WRATH OF ETERNITY, __**FATES DESIGN!**__"_

The shadow ladies on the side raised a string above their heads, and the middle one held up a pair of scissors and cut it in half, the lance seamed to split into three separate lances, before thrusting forward so fast that a sonic boom was heard. Instantly everything seemed to explode into a similar blast of energy to the Sunny's Gaon cannon, except it got wider the further away it got. The attack ripped apart everything in its path and left ruts in the ground that were up to twenty feet deep. The color flashes finally faded, and the admiral seemed to have disappeared.

Strongborn stared for a minute, then turned and walked towards the water. Suddenly a submarine surface, with a Jolly Roger painted on the side. It was of a skull with a smug look and for lances crossing behind it, and the word "born strong" on either side. The side opened up and a ramp came out, which the pirate walked up and into the craft. As soon as it was closed again they disappeared back into the water.

The 4/9's of the Straw hats stared at the spot before the ground back on shore erupted.

At first they were nervous that the admiral was preparing to sneak attack or something, but when he appeared, he was hunched over, and when he finally straitened up, looking at the dusk sky, one could see, a hole. In his chest. It looked just like the one . . . in Ace's. he finaly fell to his knees, then onto his face, and didn't move.

"Is it over?" Usopp asked.

"It doesn't matter," Luffy replied. "Just get us out of here!"

And as they sailed away, a single bird flew above the island, finally landing on the one area where there was still grass, and even then, there was some dug up areas. And next to those areas were some stones, which said,

Here lies "Nico Robin." Who wasn't in any way a demon.

Here lies "Cutty "Franky" Flam." Loyal student of the world's greatest shipwright.

Here lies "Chopper." Who was a good friend and a wonderful doctor.

Here lies "Brook." Whose loyalty to his allies was undying.

Here lies "Nami." A greedy little devil, but a wonderful sister and citizen to her home.

These were graves, cut by Zoro from the bedrock of the island.

And as they tried to fall to sleep that night, the only thing the survivors could feel was misery. And they cried themselves into exhaustion, and finally slept a haunted sleep.

"**Ok, If you have read my Pokémon fan fiction and aren't wondering why I haven't updated in two months, then I got inspiration for a one piece fanfiction after reading "Once again" by "TheVictor" (honestly, he shouldn't have stopped!) and multiple other time traveler fics and decided to write it, but it didn't want to come out! I finally got this, and I think it's pretty good, although I feel that it is a bad way to end a first chapter.**

**This story is going to have more than one OC's, and yes it is going to be one of those "straw hat armada" ones. I am also going to say, the amount of attention I get about my chapters helps me greatly when it comes to determination, as if I go two chapters done but no reviews, I feel like it's useless to continue. I haven't attually even started on the next chapter of my Pokémon fanfiction.**

**Ok, until next time,**

**Cane-Jian.**


	2. Arrival

"Talking"

"_Attacks"_

'_Thinking'_

"YELLING/SCREAMING"

"**author notes"**

**STRESSED WORDS**

….

Baltigo was a large island, covered in bright white sand that could easily be mistaken for snow. Follow the path to the centre of the island and you would come to a hollow stone formation, which after a second glance would appear to be fortress. This was the base of the revolutionary army. This is what the five survivors of the straw hat pirate's gazed upon.

"So, were finally here?" Zoro asked.

"Yah, just glad that we got Sabo's transponder snail number last time we saw, him. Without that eternal pose we would have probably ended up in south blue! Honestly, whose bright idea was it to put the "king of the lost" in charge of navigation?" Sanji said, glancing at Zoro as he said the last part.

"What did you call me!?" Zoro roared with shark's teeth.

"I called you The "king of the lost" moss head!"

"Yah well . . ."

"Am I interrupting?" asked the figure in the blue swallow tail jacket and top hat . . .

"Sabo!"

. . . Who was swiftly locked in a lung crushing bear hug.

"Ok Luffy, ok! I'm glad to see you to!" he said with a laugh in his voice.

"I'm so glad to see you Sabo!" cried the pirate.

"Yah, well, let's go inside before we all catch a cold."

However as soon as they walked through the door, Sanji tripped over something. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"What? Oh it's just magpie." Sabo said looking at the sleeping man leaning against the door. "Wake up!"

"Huh? Oh. It's just you drain-pipe." The man replied, with his hair over his eyes, and an expression that made him look like a drunken beggar, except for the fact that he had no facial hair. "I was up all night on watch duty, don't bother Me." he got up and walked away.

"Magpie?" asked Zoro curiously.

"He collect's "shiny objects" and dresses fancy. And he calls me drain-pipe since when we met the first thing he said was, "what's with the drain pipe."" Sabo answered. "Also, he's a bit of a pickpocket. I've lost track of how many times I've reached into my wallet and pull out an IOU note. Usually after he sees a gem, a glass figurine, or a piece of jewelry he likes but can't afford. But he has a mind like a banker and always returns the money, sooner or later. Only one that's worse is his brother, who, mind you is a super rooky pirate."

"Also, you may have noticed that he looked and acted like he was drunk. He wasn't. He never drinks anything drug related, so don't think he's drunk or drugged, he's faking." Sabo continued. "Once again, the only one who drinks less than him is his brother, who has a reputation for it."

"What's his actual name?" asked Zoro.

"Sebastian. Not very threatening, I know. His brother's name is Raphael, there last name is Craver. Personally I think it's either a pun, because there anything but craven, or a joke, they "crave" jewels and such."

They continued on their tour, and came across a training area. Inside was Koala, training fishman karate. After saying hello restraining a certain love-cook, they continued.

They came to another room were Sanji walked into a nightmare, Aka, and old enemy of his and friend of Luffy's. You have three guesses, and the first two don't count. Hint, was saved from Akainu by their thick make-up.

After escaping the "elevator to hell" as Sanji put it, Luffy walked right into "magpie" again, who looked totally different.

Now he looked relatively similar to the way Kuro had looked. Wearing a black sought and white undershirt, with his black hair slicked back apparently waxed, with a diamond studded cravat in place of a tie. He also appeared to have sapphire buttons and basically every article of clothing that could have a gem had one. It also looked like he had some wine in a crystal wine glass in hand, but closer inspection revealed it to be ginger pop.

The only thing he did after recovering from the head on collision with the straw hat captain was hand some money to Sabo, before walking off.

"Hey, I just noticed, but wasn't the stone in his ring glowing?" asked Usopp.

"Yah, but that was a piece of wood. Ever heard of sunlight tree eve? That piece of wood absorbs sunlight and releases it when twisted around. Of course, it always glows slightly, but when you twist it, it's blinding to look at, trust me!"

"Really, the ring is wood?" Zoro said curiously.

"Yes, the centre piece, but the rest is sea prism stone. He has a devil's fruit power that is abnormally destructive, trust me, he hates using it, but when he does, he becomes a monster that obliterates everything in his path."

"Really, what is it?" asked Luffy.

". . . Good question, I was so horrified by the wake of destruction that I didn't pay attention. Trust me, horrifying to watch when he gets mad. Something about cracks . . . anyway Dragon probably wants to see us right now, so off we go!"

(In Dragon's Office)

The leader of the revolutionary army was sitting with an intimidating look . . . buried under paper work.

He was just signing something when Sabo walked in. "What is it?" he asked.

"You did ask me to bring the straw hats here, didn't you?"

He instantly shot up, before going back to being composed. "Yes, send them in."

One by one they entered, first Luffy, then Zoro, Usopp and Sanji.

Three of them bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you," Luffy however, waved and said "Hey there pops!" resulting in his head being smash into the ground by Usopp and Sanji who said "show some respect!"

For a second, the revolutionary leader seemed amused, but that also vanished under the veil of seriousness.

He nodded his head and smiled slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet my . . . son's crew." Despite calling him that in his head, it was hard to call him that out loud, after all, they had never actually spoken!

He turned to the swordsman. "Roronoa Zoro, I presume?" the swordsman nodded. He turned to the chief. "Then it's safe to assume that your "Black leg" Sanji?"

"Yep!"

He turned to Usopp, and raised an eyebrow. ". . . Sniper king?"

Usopp blushed. "To cut a long story short, me and Luffy got in a fight, I was kicked out of the crew, one of us was kidnapped, I wore a mask, called myself sniper king and helped.

"Wait, YOU were sniper king all this time!?" Luffy screamed.

"You just figured that out? IDIOT!" the other three screamed with shark teeth.

Dragon sweat dropped. _'He definitely takes after his grandfather.'_

"Yes, I'd like to offer my condolences on what happened to your crew." Now he looked genuinely sad. "But I'd also ask that I be able to speak to my son, alone."

"Sure ting pops!"He said cheerfully.

'_WITHOUT A DOUBT, takes after his grandfather!'_

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Luffy asked.

Dragon stared off into space for a second, then answered, "to apologize."

"What for?"

He gave a slight smile. "Leaving you with your grandfather for one, knowing what his idea of training is."

"Yah, he's nuts! Shishishishi."

Dragon smirked. "I know that TOO well. He actually took the time to raise me; of course he wasn't a marine hero back then!"

"Did he abandon you on any islands to "make you a strong marine?"

"Three."

"You got off easy dad! Five! One with poisoned plants!"

"Guess I did, but we are getting off topic. I want to know if you could ever forgive me. For everything." Dragon sighed.

Luffy looked at him, and then smiled. "I guess it takes a lot to run a rebellion, huh? No time to raise a son?"

Dragon glanced at him, and then nodded. "Yes."

"Didn't want the marines to go on another "demon hunt" like with Ace?" he continued.

"Well, I guess."

"Then it was right thing! It's the past! Let's just put it behind us!"

And Dragon, a man who usually reviled little emotion, cried.

"Alright, you four are now officially temporary members of the revolutionary army. Just because you are already strong does not mean that you have a right to act like slouches! You will train just like everybody else. However, in light of your skill, I will only have you train under some of our strongest members!"

"Like Magpie?" asked Luffy.

Dragon gave a light smile. "Yes, except it might be wise to avoid anything related to his devil fruit, as its destructive power is, frankly, brutal."

"Ok, but no Ivankov, the guy gives me the creeps!" said Sanji.

"OW!"

"It's not my fault that you can't keep up, black-leg. You need to stop assuming that you opponent is honorable." Replied the trainer.

"Most people don't groin shot in a SPARING MATCH!"

"Most pirates don't have a code of honor." was the reply.

'_Duck! Jump! Left! Right!" _thought the sniper as he dodged battalions of revolutionary's stones.

"Good," the trainer said. "A sniper who gets hit by his enemy is the weakest kind. Your color of observation is splendid . . . BUT CAN YOU DODGE THIS!?" he roared launching his own attack.

"I'm glad I didn't underestimate you!" Zoro smirked.

"I heard of that nine sword style that you use, but you're not using that, so I won't use my devil's fruit power." Replied Sebastian "Magpie" Craver.

"So, what was the hardest one on one fight you ever had?" asked Zoro, while slashing at his opponents head.

"That would have been," he blocked the attack with his arm, "a devil fruit hunter I ran into at paradise, around a week before your guises attack on ennies loby." He sent a tempest kick at Zoro's head. "guy didn't know when to die, was like a zombie, didn't stop until there was literally nothing left! His power was the split split fruit or something, could even hurt logia with it! Think he was a . . . what's the word? Sadomasochism? Something like that

"Sounds nasty!"

"Trust me he was, but why are you wasting time? Don't think you can beat me?"

"Never, let's kick this up a notch!"

"You got it! Have at thee!"

Two red hawks collided. "Nice one Luffy! Your tough!"

"Thanks Sabo! That means allot to me!" Luffy smiled. "But I'm still going to win this!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way little brother! _"Flame Flame Tornado!"_

"_Gum Gum no Jet Gatling!"_

Dragon watched and smiled, before turning to the man next to him. "They're stronger than you expected, aren't they?"

"Yes they are," the older looking man smiled. "but still weaker than I was . . . unfortunately."

"Still going on about how you wish you were weaker? You know that's weird."

"But all the horrible things I did, I was a monster, I just hope I can redeem myself!" he snarled.

Dragon put his hand on the man's shoulder. "You may have committed many horrible crimes in the name of justice, FORMER vice-admiral Boki, but you are well on your way to making up for them, even many of the people you directly hurt have forgiven you right?"

Boki looked up, smiled, and closed his eyes.

**(FLASHBACK)**

The man was walking steadily towards him, fake feet making a thunk thunk thunk as they hit the wooden floor boards. "for years I've felt the phantom pains of may damaged body." Thunk thunk thunk. "for years I've tried to open my eyes when I wake up only to remember ones missing." He stoped in front of the aged man and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I had to completely rework my fighting style the fit my body after that fight. Fishman karate, Eight impact fist, Rokushiki, kung fu, and so many other martial arts I had drilled into my mind over the past ten years, useless!" he easily lifted op the man with his one arm. "But even after all that, after making my dream so much more unobtainable, once I see what you have tried to do to make for you past sins, I can honestly say one thing. I forgive you." With that, he dropped the former marine and walked away.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

"Yes, I guess he has, but still, he was only Sixteen!"

"A sixteen year old with a three hundred million berry bounty that had been a pirate for less than six months?" said dragon in mock shock.

"I cut off his arm, both legs, after hitting him with a vile of ACID to the face."

"Technically it was a Base." Came a voice from behind, causing him to turn.

"Done so soon, Sebastian?"

"Yah," replied the man. "Permission to shower, I smell like a an armpit." He stated.

"Granted." Both men held their noses.

"**Ugh, I really had a hard time writing this and it's still only half the length of the last one. I really had no inspiration for this chapter, the meeting with Dragon especially being hard to pull off. If no one has noticed, I'm a bit of an OC freak. Don't be surprised if you see multiple more, on both sides. Also, if you read this and want to submit one, I'll look it over, but I won't use it if it doesn't fit. Ok that's basically all I have to say. On a side note, and no offense, but I'm scared of gay people, no I don't dislike people, I'm literally scared of them. Ok so I'm fine with gay people as long as they don't act gay around me. . . so no gay OC's, just straight and nonsexual please.**


	3. Talking with Boki

"Talking"

"_Attacks/Singing"_

_Other sounds_

'_Thinking'_

"YELLING/SCREAMING"

"**Author notes"**

**STRESSED WORDS**

….

"**Hey, I just wanted to say, I do not own anything but the Oc's in this. Now some people say, "I don't own one piece" with a witty comment or something, but I'm just going to say, I don't own it."**

….

Luffy was walking down one of the halls, looking around. There wasn't much to do hear and the boredom was starting to get on his nerves.

He heard a muffled voice coming from the room he was walking past. "Hmm?" he turned and tried to open the door. . . _Crack_. And he ended up tearing it off its hinges. Great.

"Uh, sorry?" he said. The man inside turned around and gave him a deadpan look.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"To know what you were muttering about."

"That isn't any of your business." He snarled.

"Ok. See you later." Luffy said before turning around to walk out the door, before noticing the picture in the corner. "Hey, I know that guy!"

"You know Tobias Strong born?"

"Yah he fought Akainu off."

"He took on the . . .? Even after all his injuries!? Did he win?!"

Well, the red mongrel as he put it, had a big hole in his chest at the end of the fight and Tobi (**Pronounce it Toby**) only had a few burns on him." answered the confused pirate.

"Hahaha!" The man charged to the cupboard and broke out a wine bottle. "I've been saving this for some good news! Have a drink!" he slammed two large glass cups onto the table and filling them to the brim.

"Well I don't usually drink but . . . ah what the hell!" Luffy sat down and grabbed the nearer cup.

After a few minutes Luffy asked. "So what's your name?"

The man smiled. "The names Boki, revolutionary leader and former marine vice admiral."

Luffy raised an eye. "You were a marine?"

"Yes, I was, and I'm not proud of many of the things I did during those days." he had a distant expression. "A wise man once told me that the past is always behind us, but tends to haunt those who it still effects. I just can't forget the horrible things I did . . . so I will do everything I can to make up for them."

Luffy looked down. "Maybe that's why Ace always said we should live without regrets . . ."

"Yes, as I have learned, it can destroy a man who is too focused on the wrongs he committed in the past." The man said sagely.

Luffy smiled. "So, why did you quit the marines?"

He frowned. "the celestial dragon's mad me kill someone for trying to save his sister, his best friend was a fish man, who tried to kill the celestial dragon as retribution, I had to fight him to and after that, well I don't like to talk about that kids death." He then murmured something about "though there might be hope" and "cruel fate."

Luffy was curious but had enough common sense (**"It's a miracle!**) to not ask about it. "So do you know where Strongborn is right now?" he asked.

"No, I don't."

"Too bad, I want to see him."

"He's hard to find seeing as he sails in a submarine, and keeps to himself."

Now, Luffy had never been a great thinker, but since the incident, he had been trying to think of a way that he could stop that from ever happening again, and slowly but surely, his thoughts were getting more advanced.

He was thinking about what the old man said. _'I guess that it would be hard to track a submarine.' _and as one thought lead to another, he became curious.

"Hey, old guy . . ."

"It's Boki."

". . . Boki, how much do you know about Tobias?"

The man got another far of expression. "Depends, what do you want to know about?"

"His life."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Luffy sighed. Thinking this much about what to say hurt. "Where did he grow up, why did he become a pirate, that stuff."

The former vice admiral smiled. "Now that is something I can help you with!" he walked over to a drawer and got out . . . a giant tone dial?

"This thing has the basics of his story on it, as he told it to me his story at his last meeting." He clicked the "button."

"**This next part will be In Strongborn's point of view. The song is the English version of Binks sake, if you couldn't tell. If you want to listen to it go to watch?v=V-WP9KU3q_I"**

A voice in a story telling tone spoke. "The first thing I remember in life is my father making me beat the non living **** out of a training dummy when I was a kid. My father was a master martial artist, who began drilling me in it the second I could walk. The thing is, he forgot everything about himself, even his own name. The only thing he could remember from before he met my mom, who died in labor, was a rather famous song." Hear he paused and then instruments sprang to life in the background. "Singing this song was the last thing he ever did." A voce that ranged from baritone to tenor sang out.

Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho,

Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho,

Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea,

Bink's sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze,

Far across the eye can see, the sun is shining merrily,

As the birds fly in the sky, as they sing out with glee!

Bid adieu to everyone as we sail under the sun,

Sailing on from dusk 'til dawn and singing as one,

Cross the gold and silver waves, changing into water sprays,

Sailing out on our journey to the ends of the sea.

At this point Luffy couldn't help himself and began the sing along.

Making a delivery of bink's sake through the sea,

Let be shown that we are known as pirates, sailing free,

Time to raise the fly up high, of jolly Rodger in the sky,

Raise the sails and tell the tales that never pass you by,

Somewhere in the endless sky, a storm has started coming by,

Waves a dancing, sails a prancing through the wind and rain,

If we let blow the winds of fear, then the end of us is near,

Even so, to-mor-row the sun will rise again.

Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho,

Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho,

Making a delivery of bink's sake through the sea,

Through today, and through tomorrow, all your dreams will lay,

Say goodbye should we depart, and keep your memories in your heart,

Don't' you frown and don't be down, but live to seize the day,

Making a delivery of bink's sake through the sea,

Sailing on from dusk 'til dawn and singing as one,

After all is said and done, we all end up as skel-e-tons,

Tales unending, rules a-bending, journey just begun,

Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho,

Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho,

The melody slowed to a stop. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I always loved that song. Anyway, my father drilled me in martial arts for seven years. And he knew a lot of martial arts. Had people seen the training, they would have called it child abuse . . . and I loved it. I never felt as good as when my heart was pounding and sweat soaked my clothes. When I couldn't stand, I forced myself to. That exertion was the only form of play I had until I was six, and someone taught me the art of making jokes. But that is minor. Even if he treated me like a slave from six am to six pm, for the amount of time after that and before I went to bed, he always told me stories and read to me."

"As you can guess, I didn't get much of an education until later in life. Father did make me learn math though, when we still had time. He taught me to sing as I exercised, which is why I sing so well," He said rather smugly. "But my old man had taken some rather bad damage when he was young, the worst of which was some metal based poison implanted in his blood that eventually damaged his heart beyond recovery. He died when I was eleven. Now, the emotional stress I felt as he died, as he sang himself to death, was great enough, that as I began to sing along, I sent out a wave of conquerors Haki. Now my father didn't even feel it . . . the doctor in the room woke up an hour later with a lump on the back of his head where it hit the ground."

"Now, I knew about Haki, and my father had books, books being the only thing he owned other than exercise equipment, and so I tried to train myself. It took me a year to get the basics. At with point I did the dumbest thing I ever did, and attacked red haired Shanks; he still had both his arms, mind you. The result was . . . less than glorious."

Then someone yelled, "His pants were cut off!" came from in the background, and somehow, Luffy could fell the murderous intent from the recording.

"Anyway, afterwards, I stowed away on the red haired pirate's ship. When they finally found me, I demanded to join. It took me a week of arguing with the captain, but eventually, I got in. we went on some grand adventures, but eventually we ended up an island were there were these two brothers that were as we put it, the opposite twins.

One was named Cal, that's short for something but I don't know what, and the other was Zane. They dressed as in almost opposite's sets of clothes, and hairstyles. Cal wore a raged brown robe and had his black hair long and greasy; Zane wore sky blue silk clothes and had his hair short and well trimmed, also he bleached it white."

"Despite their opposite natures, cal being in a constant depression and paranoid about anything that could hurt him or his brother and Zane being an easily exited risk taker, they were still extremely close, and I quickly befriended them. So when the red haired pirates wanted to leave, I decided I'd stay a while longer. Now that is where my life started to go wrong.

You see, my father had been a pirate, as the song might have suggested. He was the kind of pirate that would have gotten level 6 in impel down, with a bounty just over 700 million, and a reputation for practically spiting on world governments, and more specifically the celestial dragons, faces. When they found out, they sent two marine vice admirals and a rear admiral after me."

"I managed to get into contact with the red hairs, but the marines got there first. They sent out a group of fodder guys first, which backfired when I used Haki. After that the vice admiral attacked.

"I'd like to say I was wining the fight, but the fact is I wasn't. We were more or less evenly matched but it was in his favor. That is when my left hand was cut off at the wrist."

"I was beaten back quickly after that, but as I was quite literally about to lose my head, he was suddenly hit by a four foot pile of mud. Cal and Zane were there. That's when I found out both had devils fruits abilities. Cal had eaten a mud logia, while Zane had a paramecia that allowed him to generate waves of energy that healed or repaired anything they encountered. While cal held off the admiral, Zane reattached my arm."

"I'll admit, I got over confident and thought I could win. I never thought that the rear admiral could be the turning point. But, it turns out that Cal wasn't the only logia there, and that acid fruit was our downfall."

"At first we could avoid his attacks, but with that second admiral joining in, it was too much. When I lost my legs, just below the knees, Zane went to reattach them right away, but that rear admiral blasted them with an acid wave. Now fighting with just two arms and your torso is hard, but not impossible, so I at least managed to keep fighting, even if I was losing blood. But ultimately I lost my other arm. I wouldn't have survived if shanks hadn't shown up when he did, and chased off the marines. But the rear admiral gave me a parting gift in form of a sphere of acid to the side of my face."

"After that I left the red hair pirates. I had spent all my life becoming the youngest person to ever master multiple martial arts. It was all I had ever known. Not being able to perform them was mentally destroying. I was more depressed than cal usually was, and he's constantly ranting doom gloom and terrible death! Anyway, that was when don Chinjao showed up. He had heard about what happened to me and sympathized."

"I don't know how much longer I would have sat on my backside doing nothing if that old geezer hadn't shown up, but he got me back on my feet. By calculation, that was about the time that shanks went into east blue and I was just over fourteen."

"Chinjao had taught me to use vibration from eight impact fist to spin while balancing on the tip of my lance, and I eventually figured out how to conduct the vibrations through my peg legs to attack with them. At the same time I found one of the world's best mechanics to make my legs for maximum maneuverability and durability."

"I slowly built a crew from in the new world, and they are all the best of the best. You know, I have over seven hundred crew members and all of them have enough of an understanding of the six powers to use shave, and several of them can use the eight impact fist for periods of time. I am especially proud of my reputation "minimal casualty Strongborn," based on the fact that I always manage to win a fight with a minimum of deaths on both sides."

"Over the years I've stopped disasters, halted wars and have several islands under my protection, and still people only pay attention to my bounty. You know, you have to dig through the most secure marine files to get any information on my father at all. That is part of what influences me. My drive and my dream. What's kind of ironic is, chances are, I won't ever know if I completed it. I want to be remembered. For centuries, for millennia even! I don't know what the meaning of the name Tobias is, but by the time I'm done; it will be associated with strength."

"Well, that's the basic of my origin story." His voice went from the story teller tone to a more playful state. "I don't want to bore you with the rest, and I'm sure that tone dial will run out soon, so this is where it will end . . . unless you have another."

And there it ended.

Luffy smiled. "Thanks old guy . . ."

"It's Boki!"

" . . . I was really wondering about that!" he finished. "By the way, why don't we spar some time, if you were a vice-admiral you must be tough."

The old man smirked. "Alright, I'll fight you, but I warn you, just because I'm sixty two doesn't mean my two-sword-style is any worse than it was twenty years ago." the two smiled at each other.

Luffy turned and walked out the door, smiling all the way. He wasn't bored anymore.

". . . Hey, you still need to fix my door!"

"Aw, come on!"

"**End chapter."**

"**Hey there guys, how are you? Sorry it took so long. I am a very slow right and rarly use my computer more than thrice a week and, well . . . Have you ever been two months behind in school? Then you know how I feel. Of course, I guess it is my fault for slaking . . ."**

"**Ok, on to business. There will probably be two more chapters before the actual time travel happens. Also, I am going to have a LOT of oc's in this, but since I'm adding so many, I want you readers to input your own ideas for characters and crews. But there will be requirements. "**

"**1\. First of all, no OP characters or pirate/marine/ revolutionary groups, we don't want to have anyone who could get a bounty over 100 million outside of the eleven supernovas. If I think a character Deserves to get that strong, then it will be because I like the character."**

"**2\. If you give a character a devil fruit that has already been used by me or someone else I have accepted, I will tell you and have you change it. If you what to have a fruit used in canon, then you have to give a reason he/she got it instead of the canon character BEFORE that character appears."**

"**3\. you need to give at least a basic background, personality, and ideology if you want me to use them."**

"**Chances are the number of requirements are going to go up, but I can't think of any more right now."**

"**And now, on to something just want to try. A lot of my OC's I came up with are based partially off of songs. For these OC's I will give the band the song was by, or some other hint, and see if you can guess. If you get you get it right I will personal message you any information concerning the story you want to know, as long as, of course, you don't tell the WHOLE WEBSITE. Right now its former vice-admiral Boki, your hits are the bands initials are L.P. and one of the lyrics is "Erase myself." Good luck to you all!"**

"**Ok, that's all for now. Bye!"**


End file.
